I've Got a Brand New Pair of Roller Skates
by prongsridesagain
Summary: Sirius hates muggle things...they're all trying to kill him. Sirius/Gemma OC  Drabble


**Also, wanted to give a heads up to those that like Sirius/Gemma. I'm going to start a chapter story with them! None of the one-shots will have anything to do with them so just let those fall away when you're reading it! It'll start in their 6th year and go until...well, you'll see :) Hope you'll read!**

* * *

><p>"I don't get the point of these."<p>

Sirius was sitting on a bench in a relatively quiet park, Gemma on her knees in front of him lacing some weird contraptions to his feet. He just lounged back as she did it, his boots next to him with his wand inside them. Gemma shrunk them and told him to stick them in his pocket because he couldn't skate holding onto them.

"They're fun Sirius, just give it a go."

"I'll never understand your lot. It's like you create things just to see how much faster you can die."

"The roller skates won't kill you, I promise."

"I want to watch you do it first; I don't feel good about these."

She laughed, standing up and coming to sit down so she could put on her weird boots with wheels on them. It made no sense, wasn't walking and running good enough for muggles? Sure, they couldn't just apparate places but muggles had cars and trains. That should have been good enough.

"Okay, now watch, its child's play really."

Standing up, she smiled and then started rolling backwards. Then forwards, then left, and then right. Far away and then up close, she was just rolling around like it was a piece of cake. His pride built up until the point where he couldn't take just sitting there anymore. He was going to do it.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You should have waited until I helped!"

He sat on the ground after falling arse first and he could feel the pavement beneath raw newly scraped palms. Why did muggles torture themselves this way? First he tried the bicycle which was a mess all in itself and now these things? Gemma was trying to off him for his inheritance. That had to be it.

"I don't want to do this."

"Stop acting like a four year old."

"I refuse."

"I'll buy you ice cream afterwards."

"Fine."

"There's my big boy. You're growing up right in front of my eyes!"

"I will push you down O'Malley."

"Love you too. Okay, now, take my hands."

He gripped them tightly, slowly getting back up on the wheels and wobbling a little. Lifting his eyes from his feet he looked at Gemma who was smiling wide and happily in the warm summer sunlight. He had to do this, mostly for her because she always did wizarding things with him that she didn't like, but also because he felt like an arse for not being able to.

"Now what boss?"

"Pick up your foot a little, that's it," she instructed him and he tried to not look down. "Now place it back on the ground and slide it."

"Look, I'm rolling!"

"Congrats, you've moved approximately two inches."

"Stop ruining the moment."

"I'm sorry; you're practically a master already."

"That's better." He began rolling again and her hands started loosening their grip before he squeezed her arms tightly. "Don't let me go!"

"Sirius –"

"No, when you let go of the handlebars of that damn bicycle I crashed into a bush and scratched my beautiful face."

"Such a drama queen."

"Drama king thank you. Just…slower."

She laughed a little, still holding him tightly as she rolled backwards with him down the cement. He could see some muggles smirking and snickering but he didn't have enough attention to spare a rude remark for them. If he lost concentration he would die.

"I'm letting go."

"No!"

"Sirius, you're 19 years old, it's time for me to let you go."

"If I die I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Just don't do it in the loo, yeah? I hated Moaning Myrtle and you'd just remind me of her."

"I'll hide in your bedroom, always there, always moaning."

"Sounds normal to me."

"Shut it."

"So touchy today."

"You're the one that's brought me out to some muggle park to humiliate and kill me."

"I offered a helmet to protect what little brain you have."

"And now insults! Why do I even bother with you?"

"I've got a nice arse."

"True…wait a minute." He realized he'd been skating forward alone the whole time they argued. "You are a little minx."

She winked, skating back to him to take his hand in hers so they could roll around together. After he got the hang of it and didn't fear for his life it wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of fun, not that he'd admit that to her, but he liked just rolling around with his girlfriend like a muggle.

Muggles were actually kind of alright.

"I'd like a scoop of chocolate frog surprise now."

"Such a child." She smiled, both of them skating back towards the bench. He just winked and squeezed her hand.

"And it better have fucking sprinkles to celebrate my survival!"

"I'm never taking you to a roller rink."

"Thank Merlin."

"Tosser."

"Love you too Gems."


End file.
